Lost and Lust
by Caramia S. Cesiyess
Summary: Ryouga's feelings for Akane come through a terrible crime.


Hey there-STILL working on Hiding. It will be complete by November 25th. For now here is a story based on the characters that belong to ...well the people that own Ranma who aren't me....Enjoy. please use the little 'review button' the nice people at fanfiction.net worked so hard on it!  
  
  
Lost and Lust....Chapter 1.........  
  
  
He had headed north. For weeks he had kept on going north. He even had a compass! Yes, he HAD a compass and then lost it somehow…  
  
But that wasn't the point. The point was that he had told himself to go north and had ended up traveling the world and found himself completely lost.  
  
Luckily for Ryouga Hibiki the state of being lost was common to him and he had no real anxiety about it. He had faith that eventually his undying love the one and only Akane Tendo would pull him back to her again.  
  
Ryouga looked up at the setting sun and sighed. Another day had gone and he still found himself wandering. Not that he didn't mind camping, but the thought of spending the night in Akane's warm bed (as P-chan) was comforting to say the least. He smiled revealing a set of fangs when he thought of Akane. He knew the second she saw him (as P-chan) he would be swept up in her embrace and pressed closed to her heart. Ryouga rubbed at his nose to stop the faint trickle of blood.  
  
The lost boy took a look at his surroundings and found that he had walked into the center of some sort of shopping district. He smiled and patted his stomach feeling the familiar rumblings of hunger. He spotted a nearby restaurant and started to make his way towards it. He didn't even blink his eyes in fear of loosing site of it and getting lost again.  
  
As he passed through the doorway he pulled out his wallet to search for some money. What he should have been doing was watching where he was going because as soon as he looked away an oh-too-familiar Chinese Amazon bouncing his way.  
  
"Aiiiyah!"  
  
His speed and agility didn't even get a chance to kick in before he found himself being involuntarily glomped by the very curvaceous Shampoo.  
  
Ryouga even managed to evade seeing the small pink vile that was fell from her hands to crash at the ground at his feet. He barely had time to blink before Shampoo backed into the restaurant and slammed the door.  
  
"What the-?" Ryouga stammered as a pink cloud rose up and tickled at his nose. He sneezed and inhaled the flowery scent. The lost boy batted as his nose to get the cloud away but only succeeded in inhaling more.  
  
"What the hell was that??!!"  
  
Ryouga made a fist and pounded on the door.  
  
"Alright! What was that!"  
  
Shampoo was leaning against the door cursing at herself in Mandarin. The vile was meant only for Ranma. And Shampoo really didn't want to be around Ryouga when the potion started to kick in. Desperately trying to get rid of him she yelled through the door:  
  
"We no open now! Go see violent-girl if want dinner!"  
  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you threw at me!"  
  
Shampoo grumbled and turned to glare at the door as if she could see through it. The boy needed to leave. Now!  
  
"Shampoo mad at stupid lost boy! You break Shampoo's…perfume!"  
  
She heard him mumble something about stupid girl products but then heard his feet scuffle away. Shampoo wiped her forehead and leaned against the door once again, sliding down and sitting on the floor.  
  
Cologne hopped into the room on her stick and was confused to see her great-granddaughter sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing, child? You couldn't have possibly given son-in-law the potion yet."  
  
The girl sweat-dropped and stood up facing her great-grandmother. She looked at her fingers and kept touching her index fingers together.  
  
"Aiiyah, Shampoo no make it out door…stupid lost boy run into Shampoo and bottle break!"  
  
"What!" Cologne's already wide eyes doubled in size, "You let the lust potion fall on that fool!"  
  
The young Amazon nodded, bowing her head. Cologne sighed and hopped over.  
  
"No matter. We'll just spend another week making a new one. Come Shampoo, we have work to do."  
  
Shampoo smiled and followed her great-grandmother, but the issue of Ryouga still lingered.  
  
"One minute. What about lost boy?"  
  
Cologne shook her head and poured some ramen into a bowl.  
  
"That fool will loose himself and get lost in the woods. The potion will wear off in an hour anyway. What harm could he possibly do?"  
  
Shampoo nodded remembering the boy's ability to loose himself anywhere and quickly reassured herself that nothing would happen. And besides, she couldn't waste time thinking about Ryouga. In a week Ranma would be all hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A very angry Akane marched down the darkened street. In one of her clenched fists was a crumpled grocery list that Kasumi had given her. The eldest Tendo daughter had originally asked Ranma but he had made some lame excuse and Akane was forced to go.  
  
'Stupid baka knows I have homework to do…baka baka BAKA!'  
  
"Baka!" she yelled and punched the nearest wall. That only rewarded her in some bloody knuckles, "Ow!" she blew on them and waved her injured hand in the air.  
  
She grit her teeth and continued walking down the street.  
  
The night was quiet, unusually quiet for the paranormal and weird center of the world known as Nerima. Akane kind of liked it.  
  
It reminded her of the days before Ranma where the only weird thing in Nerima was Kuno and his unhealthy obsession with her.  
  
She smiled and quickened her pace.  
  
  
  
Ryouga shook his head trying to get rid of the scent the hung on him from his encounter with Shampoo a half hour ago. He sneezed from the strong aroma from Shampoo's alleged perfume but kept up his pace.  
  
He had lost his pack somewhere with all of his camping equipment. Ryouga prayed that he would be able to find Akane's house, or even Ukyo's restaurant, but neither seemed likely to him. He was about to give up and take up temporary residence against the wall when the voice of a saint called out to him:  
  
"Baka!"  
  
He was instantly up on his feet and running when he heard the voice of his love call out her battle cry. Ryouga had only to turn a corner before she was in his site.  
  
But a feeling began to stir inside him. Not the butterflies in his stomach or the warmth in his heart when he usually saw her. Instead there was an actual heat. It started in his abdomen and worked its way downward. As he continued to gaze at her the fire spread up into his head blocking all rational thought.  
  
His eyes flashed red as he looked up and down her body. She was wearing a short skirt for a change that exposed a good amount of thigh.  
  
He shuddered.  
  
It was still summer and the heat of the night created a shimmer of sweat on her exposed arms.  
  
He groaned.  
  
The tank top she wore was ridiculously low revealing her curves as she bent down to pick up a piece of paper from the ground.  
  
He used his speed to jolt to her side.   
  
Akane saw the shadow in front of her and immediately slipped into her defensive position. She sighed and relaxed when she saw it was only Ryouga.  
  
"Ah! Ryouga-kun!" she wiped her forehead, "You had me scared for a minute."  
  
He nodded and took a step closer to her. She seemed oblivious to it, but not to the faint scent clinging to him. Akane scrunched her nose.  
  
"Eh, Ryouga-kun, have you been playing in flowers?" she smiled and attempted to move forward but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him confused for a moment, "I have to go to the store, Ryouga. You're welcome to come with me, if you want…Ouch! Ryouga you're hurting me!"  
  
Her cries were lost on Ryouga who could only pay attention to the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. The mounds heaved as she talked which only caused the fire within him to burn all the more. Before she could protest anymore he had her pinned against one of the concrete walls.  
  
Akane looked up at him, for the first time afraid of her friend. "Ryouga, what's the matter with you? What are you doing?"  
  
The lost boy watched as her lips formed the words and couldn't stop himself. He leaned in, pressing his body against her's and leaning his head down before gently touching his lips to hers. He felt her try to protest but he didn't want that. He wanted her and the feel of her against him.  
  
The gentle kiss turned rough as he forced her closed mouth open with his tongue. He explored every crevice slipping in and out and over her mouth.  
  
His hands became tired of just pinning her. He felt the need to explore her. Ryouga felt her body tense up as he began to run his hands up and down her sides. He rubbed her curves as he continued the exercise with his mouth. Hot fingertips would play with the edges of her shirt clinging close to the swell.  
  
He grew weary of the fabric and decided to be even more blunt. The fire only grew as he reached in with one of his calloused hands and rubbed the bare flesh of her breast in his hand. Whether she was trembling from pain of pleasure right then didn't really matter to Ryouga because it made him feel great.  
  
Akane however was struggling against him. Her sweat had turned cold as she tried scratching and punching to keep him away, but he was so much stronger than her.  
  
'Ryouga! What's happened to you??'  
  
He seemed to reveal in it though, groaning into her mouth as he kept up the kiss. She could felt his heat through her clothes. The clothes that were starting to come off.  
  
She started to tear up as she felt his hands go lower to pull at the fabric on her hips.  
One of his hands massaged her breast while the other tugged down on her skirt. The fabric fell down past her knees to land on the ground in a rumbled heap at her ankles.  
  
She really started to tremble as his hands went past her last barrier and touched down in her most private places.  
Tears flew from her eyes as he kept up the terrible massage of her body. One of the tears ran down on her cheek and landed on his lips.   
The salty drop became mixed up in the kiss. As his tongue worked over hers he managed to taste it.  
As quickly as the fever had come it left him cold. Ryouga opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Akane trembling in his grasp.   
Her eyes were shut and the long lashes had the shimmer of tears on them.  
The lost boy next felt his lips still connected to hers in an intense collision. He felt his hands touching her in places he had never dreamed of touching a girl. Much less his beloved Akane.  
  
His body jumped into action releasing her and taking a step away. He watched as she slid down the wall behind her wrapping her arms around her for warmth.  
  
Ryouga looked down at his hands, still warm from her body.  
  
'What have I done?'  
  
He reached a hand towards her.  
  
"Akane…Akane-san…" he choked on his own words when he saw her start to cry anymore. Shaking his head and holding back his own tears he did the only thing he could do.  
  
Ryouga Hibiki fled the scene hoping to become lost forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stupid Tom-boy…Why do I always gotta be the one to go after her?" Ranma Saotome grumbled as he kicked an empty soda can down the street, "Macho chick can't even do somethin' as simple as go the store quickly. I gotta wait for my dinner…"  
Ranma threw his leg back and then let it fly forward kicking the can high into the air. He smiled and began to look around for something else he could kick.  
  
"Akane…Akane-san…" He raised his head when he heard that.  
  
'Hey, that sounds like…'  
  
Ranma turned the corner then only to see the retreating back of the 'pig-boy'. The other site he was greeted with was not so pleasant.  
  
Next to the wall was Akane's hunched form. Letting his protective instincts take over he dashed to her and did an immediate look over.  
  
Her shirt was hanging off her shoulder exposing a lot of cleavage. The skirt she had been wearing was at her ankles leaving her exposed. He blushed a bit as he eyes roamed that area. He looked at her lips which were red and swollen. She had yet to respond to his presence.   
  
Ranma touched her shoulder which caused the frightened girl to look up. She responded with a yelp when she saw him.  
  
"Get away Ryouga!"  
  
She crossed her arms in and effort to protect herself.  
  
Ranma held up his hands, "Whoa! It's me Akane! Ranma!"  
  
Akane let out a sob before lowering her hands slightly. She squinted at the young man in front of her. Now that she looked the bangs were different and the clothes weren't Ryouga's.  
  
She threw herself at him and grabbed his shirt. Tears found their way down her cheeks and onto the red silk.  
Ranma found himself at a loss. Slowly he lowered his arms to hold the trembling girl.  
  
'Ryouga did this? But he loves her more than anything…' Ranma patted her on the back and slowly picked her up. He pulled up on the skirt putting it back in place and then started to carry her down the street. The sobs grew slightly quieter as she turned her head completely on his chest.  
  
Ranma's gaze went from confused to furious as he hopped on the roofs and moved with all his speed to the Tendo Dojo.  
  
'If you did this, Ryouga, you better pray you stay lost because if I see you again I'll kill you.'  
  
Ranma vowed this as he made the last jump and flew into the house. 


End file.
